Fryday the 13thBNHA
by AngelDust20
Summary: It's fryday the 13th AU, Izuku being Jason and wanting revenge, he traveled to the city saw Kacchan and went back to the camp planning to kill teenagers to get his attention, enjoy I guess
1. Chapter 1

3rd person pov:

A group of kids were laughing as they watched the explosive blond drag a screaming and crying greenete twords the camp lake, only laughing louder when the boy screamed for help, mocking him when he begged for anyone to save him, but no one came, the counselors who were supposed to be watching them were to busy making love to hear his pleas

When the group reached the lake a sack was pulled over the crying boy's head, muffling his screams and as he attempted to remove it from his head and tried to run away, he was thrown into the lake, the blond holding his head under the water, the last thing the greenete heard was the group calling him a quirkless nobody among other cruel nicknames as he slowly stopped fighting, stopped moving, stopped living

They all walked away after a while, bored with their cruel game now that the boy wasn't putting up a fight anymore, the blond left to, leaving his body there, not realizing what he has done, not realizing what all of them has done, not one of them noticing the greenete never coming up to the surface to catch his breath, no one noticing he drowned, or if they did notice they didn't care, it was just a game to them, no one cared about what happened until his mother came out of the kitchen only to see his body sinking in to the lake only then did everyone listen, everyone noticed his mothers anguished screams

"IZUKU!" She screamed while running twords the lake, crying just her son did, hoping it wasn't to late, that her special little boy wasn't lost

They couldn't retrieve the body, they couldn't even find any trace of him and the mother had to be dragged kicking and screaming away from the lake when she tried to in after him

No one noticed the blond watching them, his eyes wide and for once in his short life he regretted his actions

The boy's mother was the only one at his funeral, everyone else didn't care, he was quirkless after all, or they simply felt to guilty about what happened, most were to scared to face the grieving mother

No one was arrested for his death, no one was blamed, it was ruled as a accident by the police after all, but as the mother looked at the coffin being lowered into the ground unaware of the blond watching from behind a gravestone, she knew better than to see it as a accident, it was the boy's, Kacchan as her son so lovingly called him, fault and the counselors were also to blame, they should have been watching them, they knew her boy was being bullied, but they were making love while her precious Izuku drowned, It was all their fault

As she bitterly looked around the empty graveyard, she wanted them all to suffer for taking her special boy away from her, she couldn't let them get away with what they did, she had to kill them, that would make her little boy happy, she had to make them pay for what they did

Kill them for me Mommy


	2. Chapter 2

Kacchan pov:

I felt sick when I saw where we were going, I knew the teachers were taking us to a camp.

They said we needed a vacation after all of the villain attacks, but I didn't expect them to bring us here, we were going to be camping just across from Camp Crystal Lake, the place where Deku, no, Izuku died.

No, where I killed him, at least we weren't going to be camping at 'Camp Blood' as the locals called it now.

Auntie Inko wasn't happy about it when I told her where we will be camping, she didn't care it was across the lake he died, she still thought it was a disgrace to go near where he died

"Hey Bakugo isn't it great were having a vacation? I can't wait!" One of the losers shouted grinning at me, I remember him pulling out his eyeballs in class. What a stupid quirk.

"Yeah great." I said trying not to sound sarcastic, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to grin. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window the sign appeared seconds later the words Camp Crystal lake on it, only the words were crossed out and replaced with the words 'Camp Blood'.

I couldn't help feeling relieved as we drove passed it.

I was the last one to get out of the bus when we got there, it didn't seem to bad, but it felt like I was being judged.

I could see the dock where I killed Deku, it was across the lake and was hard to miss. I quickly followed the rest twords the cabins.

We were sorted into four groups, each group was then assigned a cabin.

The pervert in our class, I'm pretty sure his quirk was manipulating earth, was sorted into a group with no girls, so at least I didn't have to worry about waking up to him squealing after one of the girls kicked his ass.

The teachers had the 5'th cabin to themselves. All might was here to, but he was staying at Camp Crystal Lake.

I watched him talking to our teacher, fighting the urge to listen in on their conversation, all I knew about him being here was that apparently every time they tried to open Camp Crystal Lake someone would slow diwn their progress, burning cabins, stuff like that.

I watched then walking twords the camps office building, my thoughts instantly went to Izuku.

He probably would have been over the moon if he saw All Might, he probably would have started crying if All might praised him.

I wonder how he would have looked if he actually had a chance to grow up.

Would his hair still be so messy? Would he have gained more freckles? Would he be taller or shorter than me? Probably shorter, I shook my head scowling as I quickly walked to my cabin

My cabin was luckily far away from the lake and you couldn't even see it when you were inside. A few of the others complained about it, but most complained about the boys room being smaller than the girls. It didn't bother me, as long as we could sleep here it wasn't important.

The beds were all packed neatly in a row, five in total. Our names were on the bed posts of the beds, at least the idiots weren't about to fight about who slept where. I threw my things onto my bed and left the cabin

After lunch we had to go to the camp fire where the teachers were going to 'entertain' us with stories.

"I AM HERE! To tell a story!" I didn't bother to look at All might as he took his place in front of us to tell his story.

"Now I don't want to scare anyone, but the tale I'm about to tell is true." I instantly looked up from the fire, he wasn't going to talk about Izuku was he? A few of the others leaned closer to listen looking interested.

"Quite a few years ago, you would have been six at the time, a boy drowned just across the lake from here, his name was Izuku Midoriya, his body was never found." He paused for effect, watching our faces, I didn't move

"Now if you listened to the locals they can tell you his body was never found, they believe he's still out here somewhere as a demented creature, surviving in the wilderness, fully grow to your age now, stalking stealing what he needs, living of wild animals and vegetation. Some folks even claim to have seen him, right in this area. Legend has it Midoriya will take his revenge on the people who killed him, revenge he will continue to seek if anyone enters his wilderness again and by now you'll all now we're the first to return here in 8 years, 8 long years he's been dormant and he's hungry. Midoriya's out there, watching always on the prowl for intruders, ready to kill, ready to devour, thirsty for young blood."

Almost instantly as soon as he finished talking a loud screech was heard someone jumping out from behind the trees, everyone screamed a few even running, even I swore loudly when he jumped out, only for All might to laugh and call everyone back as he pulled the mask of the person only to show our teachers grinning face

"Now that we got that out of our system, I don't want to hear anymore about it, it's ancient history, Midoriya drowned, Camp Crystal Lake is off limits, now off to bed." All Might said bluntly, for once looking serious.

I growled annoyed, how can they be making fun of Izuku's death? He was six when he died for hells sake!

I kicked a rock and quickly went to my cabin to go and sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou pov:

I was the only survivor, the rest were all dead, murdered. It was just me and All might now, but I doubted All Might was ever a target.

Auntie Inko was the murderer after all and Izuku's love for All Might saved him, made it easier for All Might to restrain her even if she wanted my head on a silver platter, she wasn't going to hurt her sons hero.

She kept muttering it was my fault when All Might restrained her, never taking her eyes of me, not once.

When the cops came and arrested her, she was calm, it was terrifying, not that I'll say that out loud, but what made it worse was that she still never tookher eyes off me.

Her eyes were filled with hatred. She only looked away from me when she was out of sight, but I still felt like her eyes were on me for the rest of the day.

My parents tried to help of course, they gave me space, they even took me to a therapist, it was useless.

I was fine after all, if anything I expected this to happen, I felt like I deserved it somehow, I felt like I deserved to die for what I did to both Auntie Inko and Izuku, I didn't tell her that part, I just told her I felt guilty, that it was my fault.

My therapist said it was survivors guilt and that eventually I'll be fine, I didn't believe her, how was this ever going to be okay? Was Izuku miraculously gping to come back to life? Was Auntie Inko going to magically get better and they'll somehow be a happy family again? Yeah right.

I found out Auntie Inko was in an Asylum, at first I didn't want anything to do with her so I stayed away, but after a while I started to go and visit her.

I took my seat in front of the room, looking into the room where Auntie Inko sat behind bars. She was put into an Asylum for the criminally insane after she went on the killing spree. My parents tried to stop me from visiting her, but this was better than the therapist ever was.

She's been in here for the last 2 years now, I came to visit her everyday to talk to her. At first she didn't respond, to out of it because of the drugs.

When they stopped giving her the drugs she only called me a murderer and didn't say anything else other than insane rambling that I took her special boy away.

Sometimes she would mimic Izuku's voice saying things like 'Kill him Mommy', but on the anniversary of his death a year ago, she just broke down and started talking again, going back to normal, but they had to keep her here until they were sure she wouldn't have another break.

"I got into U.A." I said smiling at her, she smiled back looking proud "That's wonderful dear, I'm sure Izuku would have been happy." She said making me flinch, she liked to mention Izuku when I came to visit, I tjink she was trying to make me feel guilty for how I treated him, no she was definitely trying to make me feel guilty.

She wasn't wrong of course about what she said and that just made the guilt worse.

Izuku would have been over the moon cheering me on the entire time, even if he didn't get into the hero course. Why did I ever think he looked down on me? He was always so caring...

"Yeah, the only one in my class actually." I said with a large grin on my face masking my emotions.

I didn't want her to know I was upset. I was about to continue talking when her doctor walked in with her medicine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She only nodded in response. She knew there was no point trying to talk to me after she had her medicine.

I had to get to U.A anyway, I didn't want to be late on my first day.

I walked into the class and quickly took my place putting my feet on the table watching the others, wondering what there quirks were.

Deku probably would have been able to give me info on most of then, if not all, hell he probably would have been able to beat a few of them in a fight if he had some training.

He was good at figuring out how to use someones quirk against them, at the camp he got someone to faint by over using their quirk, they didn't even notice until they were out cold on the floor.

They weren't allowed near each other after that and that's what started the problem to begin with, he was pissed and got everyone rallied up so we dragged Izuku to the lake to teach him a lesson, he died because he was to danm smart for his own good.

I scowled and glared at the person who dragged me out of my thoughts, he was shouting that I shouldn't have my feet on the table.

"Whatever." I mumbled putting my feet on the floor to shut him up, he looked satisfied and started to talk to a girl with short brown hair, round face, instantly popped into my mind, but I ignored it. I was trying to be someone Deku would be proud of.


	4. chapter 4

Kacchan pov:

I took my seat in front of Auntie Inko's room once again, it has been 3 years since I first got into U.A, it was hard to believe if I was being honest it felt like it happened yesterday.

"I graduated from U.A, I'm finally a pro hero." I said smiling at her, she smiled back looking proud

"That's wonderful dear, I'm sure Izuku would have been happy." She said this time, I didn't even flinch, I didn't even feel guilty, I felt proud at her and in a way Izuku's praise.

"Yeah, my entire class actually graduated, well except the little perve since he was finally expelled a week ago." I said with a large grin on my face masking my emotions, I already told her of course about the pervert, but she tended to forget some things, I was about to continue talking when the doctor walked in with her medicine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She only nodded in response. She knew there was no point trying to talk to me after she had her medicine.

I had to get meet up with Kirishima to patrol the city anyway, I didn't want to be late on my first day as a pro.

While on patrol we came across a crime scene, All Might was already here and was talking with one of the cops.

A shop was robbed, just some clothes, a hockey mask and a machete was stolen, the last one was used to behead the owner.

I watched the news hoping to see if they found anything, a suspect, evidence, as long as it was something.

The only thing they found was muddy footprints and a video of him walking into the store.

You couldn't even see them in the video, all you could see was the outline of a person, I growled annoyed and slammed the remote onto the table.

"Dammit!" I shouted loudly, which was ignored by my parents as they continued with what they were doing, I scowled and left to my room.

Izuku pov:

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was at least 19, how I didn't know. All I remember was being held under the water before waking up at the shore of the lake a few days ago, I was covered in mud and plant life.

I tried going home, but I kept getting lost and I was starting to become cold so I went into the nearest store and quickly got grabbed some clothes and got dressed in jeans, a white shirt, a beige jacket and sneakers, I grabbed the hockey mask after I saw myself in the changing rooms mirror.

Something about my new appearance just bothered me, I grabbed the machete after a man tried to kill me with his quirk and beheaded him.

I quickly got out of there and that's how I ended up here, a motel room I broke into. The owner luckily didn't notice me, but I'm sure if she did I could try and convince to let me stay, even if it was a little hard to speak, thinking about it, I don't think it's such a good idea. I'll probably just end up scaring them.

I quickly jumped onto the bed. I'll have to find my way home tomorrow, it can't be that hard... I just had to look for something I recognized.

I considered asking the cops, but decided against it, I killed someone after all, even if it was in self defense I couldn't just go up to a police station and ask for help without being arrested

I'm sure it willbe easier to find home during the day, maybe I could even ask the people on the street, I'm sure they won't mind to help, they weren't cops or heroes so they can't arrest me or attack me.

I nodded my head happy with my plan before I slowly started to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku pov:

I was just trying to find my way home, I've been wandering around for hours before I found myself hiding behind a tree that barely hid me, I was so happy when I saw U.A, but that's whenI saw them, the heroes.

Yes, I liked them when I was a child, but not anymore, they were just so mean, the hero at the camp encouraged the kids to pick on me for being quirkless, I didn't really think that was all that heroic and if he did ot why won't the others?

I looked at the heroes again, surprisingly they didn't see me, but I frowned when I took a closer look at one of them.

The hero looked like Kacchan and if I think about it, I'm older, so why won't he be? I instantly got angry and thought about what he did to me, I gripped the machete and started to growl, the other hero had to suffer too if he was friends with that murdere, but I had to be patient I couldn't kill them in broad daylight after all, so I left.

If I wanted to kill Kacchan, no Bakugou, I will have to wait until he is alone, away from people and other heroes who might help him, I had to think about this logically.

It would be stupid to go on a killing spree in the city, I'll get caught or killed. The camp, I could go back, I saw people their, not a lot, but people, if I killed them heroes will be called to the camp, I just had to let one of them survive and the heroes will come running.

I smiled happily at me plan and started to walk back, I'll need to get a car of course, but I already stole, I mean borrowed a truck from the camp, So I could just go and get it, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem to find it and if I didn't I could just borrow someone else's car or maybe ask them to drive me back, yeah like that will happen.

I'll just go up to them all smiled and ask if they would ever be so kind to drive a teenager wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete they knew nothing about and could possibly be dangerous to a camp miles away from civilization, that will totally happen.

It happened, I was looking for the truck when someone asked if I wanted a ride, I told them where I wanyed to go and they agreed to take me.

I didn't like them.

They were drinking and taking all kimds of drugs, I wanted to call my mom to pick me up, but I wasn't at a friend's house and I didn't even have a phone so I will just have to deal with it

"So freak, why are you going to camp blood?" A girl slurred leaning towards me with, what I'm sure was supposed to be a smile while she played with her hair twirling it with her finger

I shrugged not sure what to say, they were probably to drunk to take anything seriously anyways

"Just going to do stuff." I murmured, no one questioned stuff, it was just stuff why would they care?

"Oh, we're going to do stuff as well." The boy next to her said at least a bit more sober than the others, well completely sober, he like me was smart enough not to take part in the shenanigans

"What stuff?" I asked curiously, the camp was mine, I died there so it was mine and I didn't want them doing anything wrong or illegal at my camp

"Some friends of ours are there." Oh so they were just meeting up with friends, that was okay I guess, I'm still going to kill their friends, but at least it wasn't illegal, I'll let the nice boy get away.

"You have any friends there?" The boy asked with a friendly smile, I nodded

"I'm hoping to meet Bakugou their." I said bluntly, he looked shocked

"Bakugou, Like the hero Bakugou?" I nodded

The rest of the way they ignored me to busy with each other to pay attention to me.

It was surprisingly easy to kill them, most of the people were to drunk to really run away or even walk for that matter so it took a matter of minutes to get rid of all of them, the boy who had the decency to remain sober got away like I wanted him to and now I just had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakugo pov:

I was swearing and throwing things. Was it an over reaction? Probably, Do I care? No, no I don't

Some bastard started killing at the camp, couldn't they just leave that place to rot? Couldn't it just stay Izuku's grave? They never found his body so the lake was his grave and now some bastard was going around killing people and if any hero showed up they were killed and thrown into the lake.

I had to go, I had to do something.

I knew everyone who went there died, well, if they went alone, if they were in a group one got away, either it was luck or the murderous bastard was doing it on purpose

I growled and grabbed my car keys, I was going to catch the crazy bastard and throw him into prison where he can rot!

Fuck it took forever to get here, I don't remember it taking so long last time.

I parked the car and started to walk around, the place actually looked decent, if a little run down, but of course the body pinned to one of the trees ruined everything, I didn't go near it, I was going to leave that to the cops when they get here.

I wasn't stupid I told them with a few other heroes where I was going, if I was going to get myself killed I was at least going to have someone else come and investigate

I expected a lot of things.

I expected to be attacked, I was ready for a crazy quirk, I wasn't ready for a what I saw in one of the cabins

In blood that was still dripping of the wall was a message for me

"So you have kome out to play, see you soon Kacchan"

It was unneat and looked like it ws done by a child, reading the nickname Izuku gave me was terrifying, was this some cruel joke? Were they one of the campers who knew us? I got the crazy idea it was Izuku for a moment before forcing the thought out of my mind, he was dead...they didn't find a body

No, he was dead, it didn't matter if they didn't find a body, I knew he was dead, I was the reason he drowned in the first place

I left the cabin trying not to puke, okay so it was someone from my past, they knew both Izuku and me and the Nickname he gave me, but who? No one had the motivation to do this, not that I knew of anyway, then again I haven't talked to anyone of my past, not one.

Okay so maybe one of them went crazy, maybe they felt guilty? Was it the kid who convinced us to drown him? It would explain why he would be back he would have been as guilty as me, but then why would he be on a killing spree? If he felt guilty wouldn't he want to stop the murders?

This was so sanm frustrating! I growled and punched a tree

"DANM BASTARD CAN'T YOU JUST LET IZUKU HAVE PEACE?" I wasn't sure why I shouted that

Izuku pov:

I looked at Kacchan confused, peace? Did he call me Izuku? I frowned and decided to stalk him for a bit, maybe he did change...

How annoying I went through all the effort to kill the scum to get him here and now he's acting like he actually cared about my death, like he was guilty

Why couldn't this just have been easy? He shows up, I kill him, things go back to normal or as normal as it can get, I didn't actually have a plan, I could stay here, but I didn't like that idea, but I couldn't just leave either, where would I even go?

I bit my lip and continued to follow Kacchan, then I tripped and hit my head on a tree, I tried to get away before he realized anything, but that didn't work, he screamed before tackling me to the ground.

I screamed when he removed the mask and tried to hide, but he grabbed my hair, I heard him swear and I instantly started crying

"Deku?"

Any ideas how this should continue?


	7. chapter 7

Izuku pov:

I remained where I was, waiting for Kacchan to make the first move. I wanted to shove him away from me, but decided to wait.

He slowly started to back away from me. I got up from where he had me pinned before.

"Kacchan." My voice sounded rather strange, broken, I could barely even say the nickname I gave him.

He stared at me in shock not moving, before he licked his lips looking nervous. It was strange. I tilted my head.

"Why were you killing those people?" He asked slowly, like he was speaking to a child, he probably thought I was a child, not that I can contradict him, I wasn't exactly given the chance to grow up

I didn't know how to answer him, I couldn't admit to wanting him dead. I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to see him as a hero, see if he was worthy of the title, but I also wanted to be left alone.

I woke up covered in mud in a body that didn't feel like mine, my mind haven't had time to develop past that of a six year olds, yes I understood I wasn't one anymore and I knew how to act my age to dome extent, but I simply didn't have the knowledge to be able to be a member of society

"Alone." I wanted to tell him I wanted to be alone, but I could only say the one word.

Honestly this was to much talking in my opinion, my throat already hurt and I only said two words

"What? Alone? Do you want to be alone?" I was relieved when he understood and only nodded

"You can't live out here alone you id-" He growled stopping him from calling me an idiot. He didn't want to anger me, it's possible he also wanted to treat me like a child and that meant being nice

"Why?" I was now pouting upset I could just be left alone to live here forever, no one to disturb me, to mock me, to hurt me. My hand went to my arm, a kid used his quirk to shoot me a few days ago, the wound hasn't gone away and it still hurt to be honest

Kacchan looked at where my hand was and I saw his eye twitch

"Let's make a deal." I nodded waiying for him to continue, curious.

"You go to the hospital, they test you and I stay with you until you can leave, if you still want to come back I'll bring you back myself." That didn't sound to bad, if I was at the hospital they could patch up my wounds, Kacchan will be there, unless of course he had work do I'll be able to follow his hero career on TV and I can come back

I nodded, he dighed in relieve and started to walk towards me. He looked hesitant at first, but put a hand on my shoulder, when I didn't do anything he started to guide me to a car

The drive to the hospital was silent, the only sound being the radio, he didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him

Bakugo pov:

I was taking him to an asylum, yes I did manipulate him, but he was clearly in need of mental help. Je was clearly smart, he always was, but he had the reasoning of a child and clearly didn't see the problem with killing, it's possible he didn't even understand what he was doing was wrong

He also had some difficulty speaking so maybe speach therapy could be useful and he'll need someone to teach him, I could probably be a tutor of some sort and I could even babysit him after he left the hospital.

I'll just have to give him access to a TV, let him watch me and possibly old and new videos of All might. It might even help to introduce them. I'll just have to hope that's enough to make him want to stay

This sucks, I'm sorry, but uf you have ideas on how the stroty should continue or even changes tell me


	8. chapter 8

Bakugo pov:

Izuku was by no means happy when we showed up at asylum, but to a degree stayed calm, well he stayed calm until he discovered his mother is dead.

Turns out while I was gone Inko was allowed to leave, but unfortunately on her was home or wherever she was going, Ochaco Uraraka was fighting a villain and a building started to fall apart she simply didn't have time to save her.

Izuku naturally didn't take well to the news and ended up killing a nurse and escaping so now there was a psychopath on the lose who was most likely going to go after Ochaco to avenge his mother's death

Strangely nothing happened for a few weeks, we tried to find him, we really did, but there was no trace of him, no kne ended up dead, Ochaco didn't report anything strange and she was still unless you count her being upset about not being able to save Inko, but this just shows Izuku didn't do anything to her yet.

The question remains on what he was planning to do now that he was free in a city with a lot more people than sn abandoned camp, it's possible he has been killing people and nothing was found yet, but that didn't help us know what he was doing

Turns out we didn't have to wait long.

Mineta was found dead this morning in U.A his body having been strung up at the entrance for everyone to see.

The school was obviously colsed after that until the matter was deatl with to insure the students wouldn't be hurt as a few heroes went to search the premises.

I would have joined them, but I was to busy with Inko's funeral to do much and Ochaco was currently trapped at home thanks to the media badgering her about Inko which didn't help with her guilt.

She was later found dead in her home and it was by no means merciful like with Mineta.

It was brutal and what was left of the corpse could hardly qualify as human, her head was caved in and it appeared she was missing the top part of her head, she was missing limbs which were scattered around her appartment and she was missing her organs after being cut open.

No one even knows how anyone could have gotten in since the media surrounded the building along with security who were all unharmed there was no way he could have gotten in, but he clearly managed

Next on the list was every hero who entered U.A, which was most of class 1-A at least he didn't drag out their murder the way he did with Ochaco, it was fast and effective they most likely didn't even have time to fight back

Unfortunately it made a twisted form of sense. He was angry and upset, he simply wanted revenge on the people he was blaming for his mother's death and possibly subconsciously his own since most of the kids including myself who directly caused his death bragged about being heroes when they grew up

Eventually I went to U.A hoping to find him being the only one left from U.A and the only hero willing to enter the building and shouting at them for bring cowards did little to persuade them

Once again he didn't outright kill me, but he wasn't as nice as before he glared at me, kept his distance and any attempt at getting closer was met with a swipe of a machete.

Talking to him was useless, I tried bringing up Inko and that suprisingly worked if only for a while before he went kill crazy and started to go after me

Magically I subdued him evrn if he was trying to kill me the entire time.

When people came to collect him they were terrified of him backing away at any movement he made and using a large amount of sedatives the moment they felt it was necessary so whenever he moved

He ended in the asylum which wasn't going to help, theg were going to keep him locked away and away from human contact, I was allowed to visit, but that did little as he only seemed to get pissed of, upset or he simply went completely still and watched me

All I knew was that he wasn't getting out any time soon and as much as I cared I honestly could be happier

He wasn't going to improve, he was going to kill again if he was let out and to be blunt I wanted him to suffer for what he did, I wanted to watch him rot in this cell as punishment for all the people he killed his only company being the person who put him here and his killer

I smiled as I sat in the chair in front of his cell

"Hello again Izuku."

I'm sorry if the ending sucked, but I thoughts it could be a good way to end once again sorry


End file.
